Talk:Seek out Brother Tosai
Followup Just guessing here, based off the names of these two quests, that you can only take one or the other. --Rainith 03:15, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Move tag Given that we have: Seek Out Headmaster Amara, Seek Out Headmaster Greico, Seek Out Headmaster Kaa, Seek Out Headmaster Kuju, Seek Out Headmaster Lee, Seek Out Headmaster Quin, Seek Out Headmaster Vhang, Seek Out Headmaster Zhan. I've suggest this is supposed to be Seek Out Brother Tosai not Seek out Brother Tosai. --Xasxas256 02:49, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :You might be right, I was just looking thru the screen shots I took that day, and I didn't capture the quest name for this quest in any of them. While I don't like to think that I might have made a mistake.... stranger things have happened. If anyone has a screenshot of the quest name (in the quest log, or the dialogue box) please post it here. --Rainith 02:53, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::Nope, another of the wonderful inconsistancies: --Rainith 03:28, 13 May 2006 (CDT) Other hostile Am Fah The Am Fah guarding Imperial Guardsman Hanzing for the Captured quest will be hostile as well. Ke Feng As I was doing quests in The Undercity, I noticed that Ke Feng will also give you this quest if you haven't already completed it. His dialogue for it is the same as Bujo's. I took a screenshot of it if it's requested as proof. Vendetta411 16:55, 8 July 2006 (CDT) : Looks like Senjo Wah also gives out the quest after you complete The Challenge. Vendetta411 17:20, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Elite Skill I am not at home so I unable to locate the Boss (which I recall is an Am Fah assassin), but you can not skill cap this boss if the Am Fah are "friendly" towards you. I think this point should be noted in the article, as well, the skill and boss in question. Anyone know what boss/skill I am referring to, or care to research this issue further? Thanks. --DaveBaggins 22:51, July 08 2006 (CST) Am Fah remain friendly after completion I have just completed the quest and even after zoning, the Am Fah remain friendly. I have not accepted any of the follow-ups. My bet would be that the Am Fah turn hostile if you either accept Refuse to Drink or complete Drink from the Chalice of Corruption, though I'm not in the mood for testing right now. Anyway, completing Seek out Brother Tosai definitely leaves Am Fah friendly. Changed the article accordingly; I wonder why this hasn't been caught yet? RolandOfGilead 16:16, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Yes, with regards to this, I was attempting to cap Quivering Blade from Sun, The Quivering (an Am Fah boss) when I realized I had Seek out Brother Tosai active, thus making the Am Fah friendly. I returned to town and abandoned the quest, but the Am Fah were still friendly towards me. I was the only one in my party, so I know it wasn't due to anyone else. You definitely have to COMPLETE the quest before the Am Fah will fight you. 68.206.248.58 02:14, 23 October 2006 (CDT) RolandOfGilead is correct, and the October comment is wrong. The Am Fah remain friendly even after you successfully complete this quest, receive the reward and get the Chalice item in your inventory. The trigger that turns them hostile is when you accept one of the followup quests. 70.230.168.7 03:07, 7 March 2007 (CST) Completing the quest Drink from the Chalice of Corruption will not cause the Am Fah to turn hostile to you. You can safely accept that reward and decline to take Masters of Corruption until you have completed all Wajjun Bazaar quests. If you Refuse to Drink the Am Fah will immediately turn hostile. Once you complete Masters of Corruption the Am Fah will again be hostile in Wajjun Bazaar. I have modified the article to reflect this.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]•••[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 23:43, 14 July 2007 (CDT) is all amh fan frendily i walked in to the xaquang skyway and they were red, and i had seek out brother tosai, but the weird thing is they never fought back... the most they would do is cast death nova.